


Mistletoe

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intern Oakley at the annual office Christmas party...ho ho ho...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

You leaned against the wall, a drink in your hand as you observed your fellow co-workers around you. Glitzy Christmas decorations were all around the room as was a massive decorated tree in the corner. Drinks and food flowing freely as nothing was spared by the owners of the firm. You watched with amusement as the intoxicated wannabe singers were up on the small makeshift stage, giving their all to their chosen karaoke tunes. Equally enthusiastic were the people in the crowd cheering them on and joining in with the singing. People were losing their inhibitions as they let their hair down and drank up the free alcohol.  
The office Christmas party.  
Not your most favourite night of the year, but you had to admit that your bosses were always very generous with their functions and although they were not compulsory to attend, it was always ‘highly recommended’ that employees did.  
Everyone from senior management to the cleaning staff and even the interns and university students who completed course placements was invited to attend.  
You’d been there for a few hours, chatting with some of your close colleagues, avoiding a couple of the older men’s advances that were mainly due to the dutch courage thanks to the alcohol. You decided you needed a bit of fresh air, just for a few minutes so you thought you’d head out to one of the terraces that some of the offices led out to.   
Placing your drink on the table, you wandered down the hall, almost to the end when you noticed the light shining out from under the door that led to the photocopy room. You could also hear a couple of voices laughing. You immediately thought a couple of co-workers must be enjoying themselves immensely and wondered who it was. A thought crossed your mind as you grinned to yourself, whoever it was could possible owe you a favour further down the track if they wanted tonight’s shenanigans kept under wraps. Curiosity got the better of you. You grabbed the door handle and flung open the door.  
But it was not quite what you expected.  
You found the two young interns, Oakley and James, laughing as they drank their beers, oblivious that you’d walked in. However Oakley was sitting on top of the photocopier with his pants around his ankles, the photocopier currently spitting out images of his naked ass.  
James was the first to notice you, nearly choking on his beer as he saw you standing in the doorway.  
‘Shit!’ he said, wiping the beer he’d spat down his chin with the back of his hand, ‘uh…we were…just…uh…’ James stuttered.  
‘Making the obligatory Christmas party photocopy of someone’s ass!’ Oakley cut in, a smug look on his face.  
‘Really?’ you replied, leaning against the doorframe, ‘you know this could get your ass kicked out of here don’t you?’ you continued.  
You didn’t want to admit it, but you were kind of hoping to get a glimpse of said ass, especially now it was naked.  
You also couldn’t help but notice how different the two young men were.   
Polar opposites.  
James was easily intimidated, a follower, hesitant at times, but hard-working and diligent. He’d been great to have around the last couple of months. Full of initiative and wanting to learn wherever and whenever he could has he was keen to impress.  
Oakley on the other hand walked around the office like he owned it; he hardly seemed to do anything but always seem to be busy. Busy trying to charm the pants off everyone, and if the rumours were true he had succeeded a few times. He was intelligent, you gave him that, too bad he used his ‘power’ for evil instead of good, you mused to yourself. He was a sassy, goofy, good-natured young man and it showed, especially now that he’d been caught, though he did have the good grace to look sheepish about it.  
Hiding a smile you looked at both of them.  
‘Do you think this is appropriate behaviour, especially for interns such as yourselves?’ you asked, folding your arms over your chest.  
Oakley sat on the photocopier still, grinning like a loon, looking pleased with himself. You noticed how he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and his gaze dropped to your breasts that were now raised under your crossed arms. James on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlights, swallowing nervously.  
‘Are…are you going to report us?’ James asked, shuffling from side to side, ‘I mean, I…we don’t want to lose our places here…’ he trailed off, looking down at his feet.  
‘Yes, you very well could James,’ you replied coolly, ‘whose idea was this?’ you asked, knowing full well the answer. James continued to hang his head in silence until Oakley suddenly piped up.  
‘Mine, all mine. James had nothing to do with it. Scouts honour!’ he said, holding up the three finger salute.  
‘James,’ you said, not taking your eyes off Oakley, ‘it might be best for all concerned if you leave me to discuss this indiscretion with Oakley since this was his bright idea.’   
You moved to indicate that James should leave the room. He looked over at Oakley who merely shrugged his shoulders and tipped his head in the direction of the door. He walked towards you and the doorway before you placed and hand on his arm.  
‘First and last warning James, understood?’ you said firmly, but gently, ‘think of your career,’ you continued as he nodded his response before walking out the door.  
You moved to grab hold of the door handle, closing the door shut behind James as he walked out. You turned around and walked towards Oakley slowly stopping in front of the copier. You pressed the button to stop it from copying any further. Reaching over, you pulled a copy from the tray, raising your eyebrow at Oakley as you looked at what was on the paper.  
‘A3 sheets? Really Oakley, how is that environmentally sound?’ you asked, wondering how many trees died for this ass.  
‘Sorry, A4 sheets just weren’t…ah…big enough…as you can see…’ he said smugly, pointing to the paper in your hand.  
You looked at the picture on the paper and swallowed. Not only was there a fine looking print of his ass, he’d also decided to include his cock in it as well, just for good measure, and what a damn good measure it was.  
You pressed your thighs together as you felt yourself suddenly grow wet between them, your body flushing as heat rose through it.  
‘Are you sure you haven’t blown this up Oakley?’ you asked, a smirk on your face.  
Oakley looked momentarily taken aback at your comment before laughing, ‘you’re more than welcome to test the theory love,’ he said.  
‘And become another in the string of girls around here, I don’t think so,’ you replied.  
What the fuck? Your body screamed at you. Your pussy seemed to contract in protest as well; we’ve been in a drought here woman, for fuck’s sake!  
You went with your brain.  
‘What?’ Oakley said, seemingly confused at your statement, ‘what do you mean other girls?’  
‘Oh come on Oakley! I’ve seen the way you flirt your way around here. The women around here practically have drool running down their chins all the time, enough cleavage to get lost in and the skirts have risen at least fifty percent since you’ve started here,’ you explained.  
‘There’s nothing wrong with a bit of harmless flirting,’ Oakley said, ‘especially when there are so many gorgeous women around here. Besides, I’ve done nothing but chat, no matter what they say,‘ he said.  
Ouch.  
Your smile faded once his words sank in.  
He flirted with the gorgeous women.  
He never flirted with you.  
‘Oh,’ you said quietly, ‘fair enough, not that it’s really my business anyway,’ you said before handing him the piece of paper. You thought this was going to be a bit of fun at Oakley’s expense, not you being told you weren’t attractive and not worth flirting with.  
Ho ho fucking ho.  
You turned on your heel and began walking to the door, behind you, you heard Oakley jump down off the photocopier, pulling up his pants.  
‘There is this one girl though,’ he said quickly, ‘that I’ve wanted to talk to for weeks but I was never really quite sure how to approach her,’ he said as he came up behind you, ‘see, she’s really smart, and really funny, but she makes me nervous. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she seemed to close herself off from me and I never quite knew what to say. It was like she hated me. She was the one I’ve really wanted to talk to…’ he reached in front of you and locked the door.  
His body was now pressed up against yours from behind and you could feel his erection pressed into your ass.  
His lips were against your ear, ‘I hope she’ll talk to me now, if not more…’ he whispered and you bit your lip as you felt your nipples harden as he gently kissed your ear. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back onto his shoulder as his hands found the outside of your thighs, and began slowly running them up, pulling the hem of your dress with them.  
Feeling bare skin underneath the dress surprised him, ‘no knickers? Maybe it really is the quiet ones you have to be careful of,’ he smirked.  
He pushed you closer to the door; you placed one hand onto it to steady yourself and the other behind you to palm his cock under your hand.  
‘Oh fuck,’ he groaned, one of his arms grabbed you around your waist, the other went straight between your legs, his deliciously long fingers slipping through your already moist folds. You moaned as he pushed two of those fingers inside you and began pumping them up and down, grinding his cock against your hand.  
Oakley rained kisses on your bare shoulders as the pad of his thumb began to rub your already throbbing clit. The multitude of sensations became all too much for you. You had to place both your hands on the door to support yourself as Oakley drew your orgasm out of you.  
‘Oh…my…god!’ you cried out, ‘fuck…Oakley!’ your body shuddering and shaking; you came all over his hand. He stopped playing with your clit but kept massaging his fingers through your now dripping wet folds.  
‘Fuck you’re so wet,’ he groaned.  
‘Then your cock should just slip on in quite easily Oakley,’ you replied. Feeling suddenly confident, you placed one of your hands where his was and ran a couple of your own fingers through your folds. Peering over your shoulder at Oakley, you sucked on your fingers, moaning as you did so.  
‘Definitely wet enough for your cock Oakley,’ you purred.  
‘Fucking Jesus Christ woman!’ he groaned as he let go of you to undo his pants to free his straining cock. Lining it up at your entrance, he ran it through your folds, coating it with your juices, though you were sure he was enjoying teasing you a little as well.  
‘For fuck’s sake Oakley!’ you cried out exasperated.  
He plunged into you, filling you up in one single thrust.  
‘Fuck!’ you screamed out, your nails scraping against the door as you tried to find something to hold onto.  
‘Shhh…they’ll hear you!’ Oakley reminded you.  
‘Shut up and fuck me!’ you hissed.  
Oakley smacked you on your bare ass, ‘yes ma’am!’ he replied cheekily.  
His grin soon faded as he started thrusting into you at a steady pace. Holding onto your hips, the only sounds that could be heard was his thighs slapping against your ass, your moans filling the silence of the room, obscenities falling from both your lips as your bodies began to heat up from the frenzy of your hard and fast fucking.  
You soon felt that familiar heat coiling in your stomach as your legs began to shake. You weren’t sure how much more you could take and it certainly didn’t seem like Oakley was going to slow down anytime soon, or come for that matter.  
‘Oh…I’m…oh…god..!’ you cried out as you came, clenching around Oakley’s cock as your body shuddered.  
Your head fell forward and you felt Oakley place his arms around your waist as he pulled out of you. Lifting you up, he carried you over to a nearby chair, sitting himself down on it as he brought you down in his lap, straddling him. You looked at him through hazy eyes as you realised he hadn’t finished with you. He lazily stroked his cock, your juices covering his hand as he looked at you. You watched as precum began to ooze out of the slit and with a finger, you swiped it over the head before putting your finger in your mouth and licking it clean.  
Oakley’s mouth fell open as he watched you, his eyes never leaving your mouth, his own tongue running over his bottom lip. At that moment you wanted nothing more than for him to kiss you, for that same tongue to be exploring your own mouth. You leaned forward to place your mouth on his only to have him move around and place his mouth on your neck, planting open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder. You were slightly disappointed that he didn’t seem to want to kiss you, but you were soon lost in the feeling of his tongue running along your neck.   
‘Make me come,’ Oakley moaned into your neck, ‘fuck me until you make me come inside you,’ he moaned into your neck.   
You suddenly sat upright and raised yourself up onto your knees slightly. You reached forward and moved Oakley’s hand off his cock, taking it into your own hand. You pumped your hand up and down a few times before you sat the tip of it at your entrance. You felt a slight thrill run through you as you watched the fascination on Oakley’s face as he his eyes were glued to his cock and the way you slowly sank down onto it. Inch by inch, rolling your hips around, he filled you easily as he slid in. His head fell back as his mouth opened up moaning.  
‘Ohhhh…sweet fucking…Jesus…fuck!’ he moaned incoherently before his head straightened up to watch you move up and down slowly on his cock.  
One hand held you firmly by the hip; the other ran up the front of your body until it grabbed one of your breasts. He squeezed it, running his thumb over the hardened nipple that was visible through the material. He leaned forward and put his mouth over it, sucking it through the dress, not caring if he wet the fabric.  
‘Oh fuck Oakley…that feels so good,’ you moaned, as you continued to slowly fuck him, loving the fact that he couldn’t seem to get enough of watching you.  
It was like your body had a mind of its own as one of your hands reached down between the two of you and began rubbing your clit. Oakley bit his lip to stifle a groan as he watched.  
‘Oh that’s it baby…play with yourself for me,’ he inhaled sharply, ‘look how fucking wet you are,’ he looked at your glistening fingers, ‘you’re dripping wet for me.’  
You began rubbing your clit harder as you started moving up and down faster, panting with lust at how wanton you were being, completely out of character for you normally. There was just something about Oakley that made you lose yourself completely.  
‘Oh god Oakley, I’m so close again…’ you cried out, ‘your cock feels so, so good in me,’ you said, biting your lip as you bounced up and down.  
‘Fuck…fuck!’ Oakley cried out as he suddenly came inside you, his hot liquid pumping out. He pulled out of you and grabbed his cock as he continued to pump it himself, shooting the rest of his cum all over your fingers and your throbbing cunt as you played with yourself, finally drawing your orgasm out of you as you screamed out his name.  
You both finally stopped moving against each other as you fought to return to normal breathing, the two of you a hot, sticky mess together. Oakley rested his forehead on yours, a smile crossing his face.  
‘That was fucking amazing! Just…amazing!’ he exclaimed.   
You saw this as your chance to finally kiss him, but again he moved out of the way, reaching out to pull a tissue box over from the nearby desk so you could both clean up. What was it with him not wanting to fucking kiss you? You didn’t think this was going to actually lead anywhere but to not even grant you one small kiss…that felt cold…like he was really letting you know you were just a Christmas party fuck. God you suddenly felt so stupid, falling for his ridiculous lines he’d thrown you earlier.  
You raised yourself off him, and straightened your dress up and your hair as he did the same. You stood looking at each other.  
‘Um…right,’ you began, ‘I’ll be off…then…’ god could this be any more embarrassing now? He was just staring, not making a move to touch you in any way. Right, let’s try to leave this with some small shred of dignity, there surely had to be a piece of it lying around on the floor somewhere.  
You turned and walked towards the door, your hand on the doorknob, only to have Oakley suddenly grab you from behind and spin you around.  
Only to place his lips on yours and give you the most perfect kiss you’d ever had. Minutes later you both came up for air. You couldn’t help but look at him confused.   
Okay…  
Taking a breath, you blurted it straight out.  
‘Why are you kissing me now?’ you asked, ‘I mean, I tried to kiss you before and you wanted nothing to do with it and now here you are giving me the most wonderful kiss and I don’t really know what to make of it…’ you trailed off as he pointed to the ceiling. You looked up, following where he was pointing to.  
Mistletoe  
‘Well I had to wait and kiss you properly!’ he said grinning, ‘I wanted our first kiss to be one you’d always remember,’ he said.  
‘Our first kiss?’ you repeated.  
‘Yes, the first of many I hope,’ he said as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
